


Then go, and Jump.

by Sandouichii (Karteumi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Sandouichii
Summary: AU, Aqours never existed,Yoshiko lived a life of a loner, to avoid any bad luck to other people, little did she know, bad luck would still find a way fo draw people back to her.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Then go, and Jump.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



Sometimes things don’t go well for normal people, and Yoshiko always thought she had bad luck, evident by the series of misfortunes that occur to her everyday life. At first she thought it’s just a little bad luck, a little set back, a drawback here and there, but soon, her magnet for misfortune began rubbing onto people close to her, and some of them out right blames her for the accidents that happen. Yoshiko began to drift away from society, Yoshiko began to disappear from their minds, until, she was alone. Her high school days were ruined.  
  
Yoshiko never minded being alone, it was quiet, it was free, no people to bother her, no people to worry about bothering, but why did she felt empty. Her college days were filled with lectures, projects, it was so much work she didn’t have to worry about herself, she just needed to start doing work. Work. Work.  
  
**Huh?**  
  
Yoshiko looked upwards, People. With friends.. People, with family. People… with their partners.  
  
Why was she suddenly hurt, why did her heart suddenly ache.  
  
Yoshiko buried the confusion into her heart and kept going about her normal days, until…  
  
“ _Pft, Tsushima? That loner? Unlucky!”_  
_“Of all the people in class damn man! You didn’t get the good ones.”_  
_“I hear she’s involved in a lot accidents in the past, maybe she’s a psycho path, causing people to get harmed.”_  
  
Yoshiko could hear her classmates’ voices through the door, she couldn’t enter the room, why? How? How did they know about her past? Who told them? Her heart ached more and more, until she couldn’t take it no more, she decided to walk back to her dorm, and stay inside.  
  
the following days in her class got worst, she couldn’t focus, knowing what the people around her thought, she can’t play nice with them, her guard was always up, she can’t afford to show them weaken-  
  
***thud***  
  
“Oh dang Tsushima you okay?” Some giggles were heard from the other students. “hey don’t help her up! You might fall too” the statement was followed by more laughter. Yoshiko’s eyes widened, she got up herself and dusted herself off.  
  
“hey tsushima, you forgot this.” Another girl threw her things onto the ground.  
“why… why are you doing this?” Yoshiko asked.  
  
“Well, you’re bad luck, think we didn’t notice?” Yoshiko’s eyes widened.. The girl speaking to her was a former classmate from highschool..  
  
“N-No.. I-I'm not.” The students laugh at her  
“Are you about to cry?” the girl cooed as Yoshiko quickly gathered her things from the ground.  
  
“Listen Tsushima, We don’t want to be classmates with someone as weird, and misfortunate like you… maybe that’s why your father left you because you’re a curse.”  
  
With that, Yoshiko fled the scene.  
  
_**How?**_  
  
_**Why?**_  
  
Yoshiko kept asking, why is this happening to her? Why would misfortune cling onto her, why her?  
  
It hurts, She kept running and running,  
  
*slam*  
  
goes the door to her dorm, she holed up in her room, began to sob, began to cry.  
  
It’s no use, There’s **no escape.**  
  
Yoshiko couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. She started losing herself, and yet no one bothered to look or check up on her, maybe the people were celebrating, that she was finally gone.  
  
Maybe that is needed, for her to, finally disappear.  
  
It was cold, the wind was cold, Yoshiko didn’t mind, the cold was a familiar acquaintance.  
  
She stood a top the roof top of her own dormitory building, slowly approaching the rails.  
  
She reaches the edge, only the barriers separating her from the earth and somewhere else.  
  
Yoshiko looked down, her heart didn’t even feel afraid, It’s like the ground was calling to her, it was like the wind whispered to her, to get carried, to fly, to be free.  
  
She slowly crossed the rails, now standing off the ledge, only her two hands gripping the only object keeping her alive.  
  
“So, Do you have any last words?” A voice calls out to her.  
  
She laughs. “tell everyone they can go to hell!!” Yoshiko then broke into tears.  
  
“HELL!!” She shouts once more.

“You’re lost aren’t you?” The voice asks again.

“Maybe you’re lost!” she yells once more.  
  
“Then go and jump.” Yoshiko then noticed the voice wasn’t in her head.  
  
She looks back to see someone with long black hair, arms crossed staring right at her.  
  
“I thought you were going to kill yourself?” The girl asked. “I’m waiting”  
  
Yoshiko gulped, why did she suddenly felt fear from looking down, why did her hands suddenly gripped tightly on the railing. What’s happening?  
  
“A-are you here to.. celebrate when I fall?” She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
“No, I’m here to watch you do it. I’m sure you can.” The woman says again,

What was happening? Yoshiko couldn’t move, she couldn’t let go.  
  
“Are you going to keep wasting my time or what?” The woman asks again.  
  
“Heh.. do you take comfort in, watching me fall?”  
  
the woman didn’t answer.  
  
“If you wanted to die you would’ve jumped when you saw me.”  
  
Yoshiko couldn’t think of a reply. Huh?  
  
“You don’t want to die. You want someone to understand you.”  
  
**Huh??**  
  
“Please, comeback onto the roof, it’s dangerous there.”  
  
**Huh … huh???**  
  
Yoshiko didn’t know what gotten into her, but her body moved on it’s own, she crossed the barrier again, her feet shaky, she slowly walked towards the person who made her go back.  
  
“See..” The woman approached her, and pulls Yoshiko into a hug.  
“was life hard on you? Can you tell me about what’s happening? I can listen to you.”  
  
What? What was she hearing? Yoshiko’s heart began to ache again.  
She began to sob, “There there, don’t worry I got you..”  
  
The soothing voice she was hearing was different from the provocative one earlier, the warmth of the person hugging her radiated towards her, her arms slowly rose up, returning the embrace s she broke into tears once more.  
  
**“It’s okay, It’s okay..”**

* * *

  
  
Dia was never one to converse with people outside of work and people thought she was weird. She was always holed up doing her own studies, or helping other people do their studies which alleviated her status with her classmates. She was a good student, a model sister to her own sibling. She was blessed with fortune in time as the hard work she did, always got exchanged with good luck. She was different on her own way, but people never bullied her for it. Her life changed when she knew the name, Tsushima.

Tsushima. Begore she graduated high school, the name rang out her campus, Tsuhima, a cursed student who brought bad luck on her own fate, and the fate of others. It was rather silly to believe bad luck existed but Dia caught wind of how people treated the poor first year. She felt a connection to this Tsushima person, they were both alone, but Tsushima received treatment, she did not deserve. It was a shame she never got to interact with the student when she graduated, but she prayed she was doing well.  
  
Dia walked down the hallways of her university, a normal day, she was headed to class, when a flash of black ran by her, she got a glimpse of the being’s face as it ran by, tears, magenta. A bad feeling went down her spine, she didn’t like how that girl fled, she had a hunch, and it turned out, her luck has not betrayed her.  
  
“are you okay now?” Dia asks the sobbing girl in front of her, the two sat by the walls of the rooftop stairwell.  
  
“I-I’m sorry you got to see that, please do, leave.. You’ll catch my, bad luck.”  
‘I don’t believe in those things.” Dia said blatantly.  
“I think bad luck is just a superstition.”  
  
Yoshiko smiled and chuckled a bit.  
  
“You’ll be blown away when you start getting set backs “  
  
“They are natural. Not everything is perfect, and will go the way you want it to.”  
  
Yoshiko turned her head towards her. “But, if it happens frequently, what do you think it is then?”  
  
“Maybe you’re just doing something wrong and you don’t notice it?”  
  
Yoshiko took a while and started to think about the woman’s answer.  
  
“Why did you say those things..” Yoshiko changes the subject.  
“why did you tell me to jump?”  
  
“because I know you don’t want to.” Dia answers.  
  
“I know you don’t want to die, you just wanted someone to care, and by doing this action, It seemed you wanted someone to reach out to you since you yourself couldn’t go and call out yourself, I figured… You wanted someone to be with you.” Yoshiko blushed at the statement.  
  
“…” yoshiko could only look down, Is this person going to just, use her, maybe her words were real, maybe she saw benefit in keeping Yoshiko alive.. maybe.. she was going to-  
  
Dia held Yoshiko’s hand.  
  
“You need help. I can help you, I’ve heard about you in the past, and it pains me to think I couldn’t help you sooner, If I could’ve reached out to you, you wouldn’t be in this situation, you would be in a better state rather than the one we’re seeing right now.” Dia pulls her into a hug  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t reach you before you got here.”  
  


Yoshiko could only sob again, she was crying, Dia’s words pierced her heart, she knew she was genuine, she felt like she belonged here, she knew she can still go on with Dia.

“It’s okay.. I thought nobody wanted me around… I thought I was doing okay alone, and I thought staying out of everyone’s lives can take away the fear, but it just made things worst, I thought that dying is the only answer, “ Yoshiko curled up into a ball. “I’m cursed.”  
  
Dia pats her head.  
  
“there’s no such thing, things happen for a reason, and I think the sun has yet to shine on you, if you quit now, you won’t be able to see it, if you didn’t jump then you still haven’t given up, you just need a friend, I’m here, and I’ll be your friend.” Yoshiko was taken a back by the words Dia was sputtering out.  
  
“I Don’t even know you..”  
  
“I’m Kurosawa Dia, I’m your former senior, well still senior now.” Dia introduced herself to Yoshiko.  
  
“Tsuhima.. yoshiko..” She said her name.  
  
“that doesn’t sound cursed.”  
  
Again in Yoshiko’s life, a genuine smile appears on her lips.  
  
  
  



End file.
